


Downpour

by cyn0sure



Category: GOT7
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 02:30:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16845391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cyn0sure/pseuds/cyn0sure
Summary: *Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics





	Downpour

**Author's Note:**

> *Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics

他误打误撞闯进王嘉尔的房间那次——也不能算误打误撞，可可的味道从一门之隔的房间里散发出来，几乎是侵略性地钻进他的鼻腔。林在范隔着门板停住，不受控制地下意识去瞥把手。

没锁。

要命。

他从来不知道王嘉尔是个omega，……他怎么会是omega？他比大部分alpha都强，无论是体能还是力量，而且他不服输的劲甚至可以排到第一去。这跟林在范认知中的omega的形象相差太远了，以至于他从来没有想象过这样一个整天挂在他肩上撒娇的人如果真的是omega是怎样一副场景。

可如今可可味包围了他，嗜甜如林在范也不由得蹩住眉头。以前王嘉尔的可可味偏苦，以前他像颗咖啡豆，以前他有多苦现在就有多甜，腻到像一杯倒了整包棉花糖的热可可。

他没意识到自己的信息素有点难以抑制。

房间里窸窸窣窣的布料摩擦声停了，有人小小声地喊他，哥，在范哥。后半句跟着一些压抑的哭腔，羽毛一样落进林在范那片无风无雨的湖，那里第一次泛起涟漪，林在范的烦躁突如其来。

他确实对王嘉尔有那么点非分之想，绝对不该出现在队友之间，也不应该被他拿出来摆上台面。这情况对他来说不算好，他的想法不该在这时候实现，王嘉尔在不清醒中碰巧出现了他，其实换做谁都没关系，只是他，恰好出现在这个时间点，他趁虚而入。

那不是他想要的。

里面又传来了声音——王嘉尔大概从床上下来了，这对于一个发情期的omega来说绝对不是简单的事。

林在范是林在范，不是柳下惠也不是佛。他最多表现出一副对于周围一切事物的无欲无求，但是这种情况他还能忍他就不是alpha，简直不是人。

于是他拧开了门，那阵属于冬天和暖炉的味道愈发浓烈，他怀疑自己掉进一片巧克力融化成的海。海中心的小岛上坐着王嘉尔，蜜棕色的发尾乱糟糟地翘起来。他软绵绵地扶着墙壁，过于宽大的衣领滑下去一截，形状漂亮的锁骨就露出来，在有些阴暗的房间里几乎白得要反光，凹陷的地方盛一泓春水映一轮弯弯的月。

王嘉尔从耳尖烧到眼眶，身上每块裸露在外的关节都泛着红，被空气中那缕柠檬味激得连脚尖都在发软。他就这样身体一歪从身后的墙面上倒下来，被林在范接住，两只手臂就顺势揽到他肩膀上去，下颚搁在林在范的颈窝。

他的眼泪终于爆发出来，从隐忍的哭腔发展到哭着连话都一字一顿，但他还是坚持伏在林在范耳边要讲完整：哥，帮帮我，难受——

话刚说完林在范避开腺体去轻轻捏一把他后颈，带着点爱意和不可言说的情色，王嘉尔却因为这个动作硬生生哽住，发出一声急促的低喘。林在范把他抱回床上去，他落进一场柠檬味的梦境，而林在范跳进由巧克力和棉花糖编织成的甜蜜陷阱。

 

 

好烫。

这是王嘉尔能在他混沌的脑海里能够得出的唯一感受。就连平时他总盯着看的那张脸此刻都被泪水蒙住，他不知道林在范此刻想的是什么也来不及思考结果，他全身都在发烫：耳尖，脸颊，后颈，小腹，比他大几个月的哥哥的手指从他腰侧抚过去，于是那里也被点燃一串火苗。

他只急切地用手背抹掉挡在他视线里的水珠，觉得自己此刻一定哭得很丑，可泪水还是不断从他的眼睛里滑出来，他感觉到他下半身也不太好——林在范的膝盖抵在他两腿中间，整个房间里唯一能让自己冷静下来的事物，林在范，贴在他的大腿内侧——或许是他自己蹭过去的，他不在意这个。他的腰软到根本直不起来，林在范的指腹正绕着他乳尖打转，王嘉尔仰起头硬生生又拔高一个音调，水蜜桃一样叫得又甜又软。

林在范低下头去亲他，根本用不着主动，王嘉尔已经张了嘴像只小奶狗似的毫无章法地舔他的唇瓣，直到它被堵回去。那是他们的第一个吻，王嘉尔觉得自己会永远记得这个，对方带攻击性的信息素和情欲蒙住他的口鼻，他快窒息了——王嘉尔伸手推了推林在范的肩膀，于是他从善如流地放开了那边，舌尖顺着颈线向下，用门齿轻轻叼住了王嘉尔的喉结。

王嘉尔只是简单地仰起头，反而被这动作带出点危险的快感，推在他肩膀的手滑到他身后去，嘴里嘟嘟嚷嚷地催他：哥，别玩了，下、…摸摸我。

林在范似乎对他打乱自己的节奏这件事有点不满，指腹还是顺着那条人鱼线滑进去蹭过他的穴口。王嘉尔睁着眼睛看他，他平日里总是清明的眼睛里混进点别的什么，眉头蹩着，声线还一如往常地吐出几个字：Jackson好湿，是在等我吗？

——性感得要命。王嘉尔捂着眼睛不再看这个画面，林在范把他的内裤扯下去握上了他的阴茎，他呼吸一滞，感觉自己仅仅是因为这个就快射了。他把呻吟咽进喉咙里去，咬着嘴唇时一边手臂被林在范拉开，另一边就坚强地横过来挡住两只眼睛。

林在范觉得好笑，弓着腰像只大猫似的凑上去咬他手腕上那块凸起，虔诚又直白地像在吻只属于他的神祇。他舌肉卷着又问一遍：是不是？问的时候他故意用拇指蹭过顶部，王嘉尔来不及反应猛地一颤，脑海里一点理智越过了边界线，精液把他的睡衣染得一塌糊涂，一句呻吟难以控制地溢出来：呜嗯、是，在等……哥啊……

那只大猫笑起来，奖励一样亲亲他嘴角，王嘉尔刚缓过来一点点从里面尝到一点甜，林在范的手指在他穴口按了两下，不加预示地探进穴道里。发情期的omega根本没法因为这个而满足，王嘉尔的脚跟磕到林在范后腰上去，偏着脑袋小声哼哼：还要。全然不知他会为这句话后悔多久。

到第三根手指进去，王嘉尔终于呻吟出来，眼眶红得又要掉眼泪。他感觉自己后颈的腺体在突突地跳，柠檬味信息素把他挤成一摊水，打湿整个床单。他闭着眼睛模模糊糊地喘，期间夹杂几句气音和不着调的呢喃，说可以了，进来吧。

下一秒他被填满，王嘉尔发出一声尖叫，尾音又收进黏糊糊的呻吟里。林在范在他体内缓着速度抽动，挤出一点黏腻的水声。他从来没这么清晰地感受到过一个人的存在，好像整个世界就剩下他们两个人，而除了他的另一个还在耐着性子哄他，疼不疼，疼就喊我。

王嘉尔不可抑制地为此生出一点无端的餍足来：他知道林在范性格是什么样，他越了解就越清楚此刻的林在范有多紧张，这又击中王嘉尔那颗心。他努力地放松身体，指尖挂在他哥哥背后划出一个小小的心形，于是林在范懂了，他们俩就擅长这种不需要言语的交谈。

他扣住王嘉尔的腰，半眯着眼睛几乎要在那里掐出一块粉红色的痕迹。王嘉尔只感觉到他颈侧的床垫凹下去一块——他早就从枕头上滑下来了，把眼睛睁开一条缝只看见林在范的发顶，他哥最近把头发染回了黑色，很——他没来得及想完，林在范拨开他的衣领咬住了他的锁骨，他被骤然加快的速度顶得浑身都在颤，每次都碾过腺体。

哈、哥，慢…呜嗯，慢点……

他感觉自己像被丢进水池又捞出来在名为林在范的火焰里滚过，弓着腰连自己都不知道在喊什么，双手紧紧抓着林在范的T恤像抓着能给他救赎的最后一位神明。他就在这片浮动着疼痛和快感的洋流里沉溺下去，林在范是他的氧气，他的爱情，他的永久性庇护所。

林在范在他颈间留下一道痕迹，深红色，像烙上一个打不开的锁。王嘉尔的呻吟湿漉漉的，与他本人一样像被雨淋过，摩羯座的占有欲在这一刻得到一点满足：他就在这样一个雨夜捡到那只受很多人喜爱的puppy，王嘉尔的脚腕还缠在他腰后。

他顶到最深处的时候略微停顿了一下，王嘉尔为此发出一声呜咽。

林在范的理智不允许他这么做，他说到底只是个恰巧的路人，可王嘉尔不满足——他手臂滑下来揪着林在范的衣领，歪着脑袋从情欲里把自己拎出来问，在范哥，不想要吗？

……嘶。林在范清楚地听见自己发出一声气音，王嘉尔却因为这个反应笑起来，嘴唇抿着露出他最常见的那对小括弧，自然光里亮晶晶地染着水珠。他快没力气了，借着重力把林在范拉下来接吻，手掌心迟钝地感受到来自对方心口的那些柔软的跳动和热度。

王嘉尔的胸口不断起伏着，他手指最后抹过alpha的腺体，跟着汗珠一起垂到床单上。他喘的时候还是好动情，红着耳尖也眯着眼，睫毛上挂一串泪珠，然后在间隙里断断续续地陈述一段被掰碎了的同意书。

林在范的犬齿抵在他的腺体上，王嘉尔感觉自己的生殖腔被撞开了，属于alpha的气味争先恐后地往里涌，他难忍地发出一声哭叫——林在范咬破了那层薄薄的皮肤，一阵与之前相反的快感又把他推上风口浪尖——他快认不出自己是谁了，满眼都是黑白交错的灯光，然后他直直地从云端坠落，落进一个柠檬味的怀抱里。

 

 

王嘉尔带着满身的泥泞拒绝了要不要去洗澡的疑问，扭过头背对他一动不动，然后指使林在范把他的被子拿过来。他把盖住全身的棉被往上提过自己的脑袋，鼓鼓囊囊地蜷缩在被窝里闷着像一只毛茸茸的白色海豹。

……。

林在范有一点不知所措。他盘腿坐在那一团海豹旁边犹豫着要不要伸手，最后叹口气喊他，Jackson，杰森尼，……海豹无动于衷。

……王公主？他又试探着叫。

那团被子猛地抖了一下，林在范再接再厉：你的林市民会一直陪你，爱你——他试图用装可爱拯救局面的话语念到一半，王嘉尔一把掀开被子无言地朝他张开胳膊。湿透了的王嘉尔坐起来往他怀里钻，手脚并用地紧紧贴在他的胸口和腰侧，林在范觉得鼻腔里快被那股气味填满了，顺着血管和神经一路蔓延到心底。

窗外的雨落下来，他在雨滴撞击窗棂的间隙听见王嘉尔闷闷地喊他，在范哥，我好喜欢你。

 

 

Fin.


End file.
